Naruto Phenex : Eiyū no ō
by Faicesky
Summary: Dia adalah Iblis murni dari Clan Phenex. Sekaligus mewarisi darah Raja Pahlawan. Dia menjadi pahlawan perang sipil, dengan kekuatan Api Emas nya dan kekuatan leluhurnya. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi dari Underworld ke dunia manusia untuk berpetualang. Apa yang terjadi setelah sekian lama, ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali. Warn:OOC,OC,Typo,AU,Semi-Canon,SmartNaru,OPNaru,DevilNaru


20 Tahun sebelum terjadi Perang Sipil

The Underworld bagi sebagian besar manusia tempat itu digambarkan sangat menakutkan. Dan dalam beberapa kasus itu benar, karna ada makhluk berbahaya yang bersembunyi di sana.

Namun bagi penghuni dunia bawah itu adalah rumah mereka sama seperti manusia yang tinggal di bumi.

Tapi untuk dua penghuni dunia bawah ini, khusus nya hari ini adalah hari istimewa, awal yang baru untuk hidup mereka.

"GAHHH..." Teriakan kesakitan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata tertutup dan wajah nya yang berkerut menahan kesakitan.

Berdiri di sebelah nya adalah pria tampan berambut pirang, dengan mata biru, kulit kecoklatan. Memandang istrinya cemas ketika dia memegang tangan nya dengan harapan dapat menawarkan kenyamanan pada istrinya.

"Sekarang tenang lah sayang, kau harus menahanya sedikit lagi" kata lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Layla- _sama_ kamu hampir selesai. Hanya satu dorongan terakhir." kata dokter menginstruksikan dan Layla memberi anggukan dengan lemah.

"O-oke... satu dorongan terakhir..." kata perempuan berambut pirang yang berkata dengan lemah, sambil menguatkan diri "...satu...dua...tiga... GAHH!"

Minato meringis bukan hanya dari lengan nya yang hancur, tapi juga teriakan istrinya. Tapi segera jeritan diganti dengan nafas yang compang camping dan dia melemaskan cengkraman di tangan nya Minato hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi apakah dia baik baik saja dan saat itu terjadi.

Tiba - tiba suara tangisan terdengar di sekitar ruangan dan dia membeku dan tubuhnya menegang. Perlahan dia melihat di belakang bahunya dan di menemukan suara itu.

"Minato _-sama_ aku mempersembahkan padamu putramu" kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum ketika dia berjalan ke arah Minato Phenex sambil membawa bayi yang baru lahir yang dibungkus selimut biru.

Minato mengagguk pelan, masih diam, sambil mengangkat tangan nya untuk menerima bayi itu. Dia perlahan lahan mengerakan selimut untuk mendapatkan tampilan yang lebih baik. Ketika melihat putra dia terkejut putra hampir sama dengan dirinya hanya yang membedakan putra nya memiliki rambut pirang lurus sedangkan dia jabrik.

"Minato- _kun_ biarkan aku melihat putra ku" Layla berkata dengan senyum lemah

"Maaf." Minato berkata dengan grogi sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Tidak apa-apa" datang balasan lembut Layla, sambil memegang putra nya "oh, lihat baru berumur beberapa menit dan aku tahu kalau dia akan tumbuh setampan ayahnya" kata Layla

Minato tersenyum ketika melihat tangan istrinya memegangi putranya dengan penuh cinta. Pemandangan istri dan putranya adalah hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dan saat itulah akhirnya dia sadar

Istri dan Putranya

Anak laki lakinya

Dia adalah seorang ayah

Oh, tentu dia tahu dalam beberapa bulan kemudian bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah. Tapi ini berbeda yah. Ketika pertama kali dia mengetahui istrinya hamil, dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah tetapi untuk benar - benar menyaksikan putranya beristirahat di pelukan istrinya, untuk mendengar suara tangisan dan suara suara lain yang dia buat ketika dia menggendong putra nya di lenganya.

Itu tidak pernah seperti apa yang dibayangkan nya

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya

Dia dipanggil banyak dalam hidupnya

Lord Phenex, _Kiroii Senkõu,_ Genius dari Clan Phenex, salah satu pahlawan perang Great War dan sekarang dia bisa menambahkan _Ayah_ ke gelarnya.

Menerutnya, gelar terakhir sejauh ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Apakah kamu baik baik saja

Minato- _kun_?" Layla bertanya mengalihkan padangan nya dari putra nya ke arah suami nya.

"Saya baik baik saja." kata Minato pelan ketika dia melihat lagi putra nya yang baru lahir, senyum memancar dari wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku lebih baik dari itu. Karena aku seorang ayah."

Layla tidak bisa membantu tapi terkekeh mendengar nada terpesona

yang diucapkan suaminya, ketika dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. "Dia tampan bukan?"

Dia tidak mendengar jawaban vokal, tapi dia melihat suami nya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang kita berikan nama padanya?" Minato bertanya

Layla bersenandung sedikit sebelum matanya menyala. "A- aku tahu! bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Minato menoleh ke arah istri nya dengan alis terangkat "Layla kau serius menamakan anak kita dengan nama topping ramen?"

"Baka, bukan itu maksudku itu berarti juga _Maelstrom_ " kata Layla mendengus sambil memutar matanya karena jengkel.

Minato berpikir cukup lama sebelum senyum tipis mengambang di wajahnya. " _Maelstrom_ ya? itu nama yang kuat, untuk anak yang kuat."

"Lihat? sudah kubilang,

Naruto Phenex" Layla mengatakan dengan bangga nama lengkap putranya.

Seolah tahu mereka membicarakanya, bayi itu yang sudah dikenal Naruto membuka matanya untuk memperlihatkan mata biru es , berbeda dengan sang ayah yang mempunyai mata biru laut. Naruto memperhatikan ruangan itu, tapi ketika matanya tertuju pada orang tuanya, dia tertawa cekikikan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kurasa dia menyukainya" kata Minato

mendengarkan tawa putranya, sebelum ketukan pintu datang.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria seumuran Minato, dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata biru hijau mengintip ke dalam "Semoga kita tidak menganggu".

"Tentu, saja tidak Zeoticus." kata Minato kepada teman masa kecilnya dan teman seperjuangan dalam Great war dulu. Diikuti dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambuat coklat gelap yang. Juga mengendong bayi berambut merah yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dibandingkan putra nya. "Izinkan saya memperkenalkan putra saya. Naruto Phenex."

"Anakmu tampan Minato- _san_ ,

Layla- _chan_."

kata wanita itu menyebabkan Minato dan juga Layla tersenyum tipis.

" _A_ _rigatou_. Venelana- _chan."_ Layla memberikan senyum bersyukur. lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan ke bayi yang berada di gendongan Venelana dan bertanya " _Ano_ siapa namanya anak laki lakimu Venelana- _chan_?"

Wanita yang benama Venelana itu tersenyum lembut lalu menjawab pertanyaan Layla itu."Ini putra pertama kami, namanya. Sirzech Gremory."

Layla tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Venelana. lalu mereka terus mengobrol membicarakan persoalan wanita dan mereka berdua berharap kedua anak nya teman dimasa depan nanti.

Sedangkan untuk para lelaki juga membahas urusan mereka. Sampai Zeoticus berdehem cukup keras mendapatkan perhatian semua orang yang ruangan itu.

Lalu semua orang mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Zeoticus itu.

lalu Zeoticus berkata."Maaf, Minato tapi kita berdua harus pulang karena sudah malam. Kita berdua juga harus menidurkan putra kami."

Minato melambaikan tangan ke depan dengan santai. "Tidak apa apa, dan terima kasih kalian berdua sudah datang. Kuharap putra kami dimasa mendatang menjadi teman." Minato berkata dengan tulus.

Kedua Orang itu mengangguk, dan setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan kata pamit dan terima kasih. Minato dan Layla mengangguk. setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan. Minato, Layla dan putra mereka Naruto.

Setelah lama cukup hening pasangan suami istri itu menatap putra mereka dengan senyum. "Putraku kau baru saja lahir tapi aku bisa menyelesaikan banyak hal. Dan aku suatu hari kau akan melampaui kami berdua." Minato berkata dengan yakin dan istrinya mengagguk setuju, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
